


Emotions at the Stake

by thedoubleawe



Category: Dragon's Bait - Vivian Vande Velde
Genre: Adventure, Adventure & Romance, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:11:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedoubleawe/pseuds/thedoubleawe
Summary: One-Shots between Alys and Selendrile fluff.





	1. Chapter 1

Selendrile couldn’t breathe. Alys had left him. He didn’t really understand what this feeling was. When she put her lips on his, he could not comprehend the emotion that was running through him. ‘ _Human’s and their feelings.’_ The iron shackles dug into his wrists. Selendrile knew he was going to die here, and he knew Alys was not coming back. “ _Look for the key,”_ she had told him. Atherton threw it in the forest, he knew he was not going to find that key even though his life _literally_ depended on it. Selendrile glanced over to Atherton’s dead body. ‘ _I did that because Alys asked me to.’_ He looked up to the sky, starting to turn purple, and clenched his jaw. ‘ _This is how I am going to die. There is no way, even if she is coming back, she’ll be here in time. Unless…’_ With a groan, Selendrile stood up. ‘ _Gods it hurts so much. I want to live. I want to live,’_ he repeated in his mind. Selendrile took a step, and then another towards Saint Toby’s. It pained him to move, but then again, it pained him to sit. Even if he didn’t get far, he knew it would help. Step by step, mile by mile, he would try to meet her half way.  Anything to save his life. After several minutes of walking he heard it.

            “Selendrile!” he heard an echo. “I’m coming!”

            What he could only assume was hope bursting in him, he responded back to the voice, _her_ voice. “Alys!” he tried to say as loud as he could, but it came out faint. His legs moved faster, as he groaned in pain. “Alys!” he yelled again, but his legs gave out from under him, and he tumbled, falling on to the road. He tried to stand back up, but he felt arms wrap around him in a hug. Selendrile felt himself dying. Alys tried to sit him up, and he sagged against her. He had no strength. The sky was starting to turn pink. “There’s not enough time,” he protested.

            “Everything’s all right,” she argued. “Gower’s here to help.” Immediately Selendrile opened his eyes back up and glared at the figure in front of him. He felt his body tense, ready for an attack. Selendrile knew he wouldn’t have the strength to fight, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t try. “Selendrile,” comforted Alys, “It’s all right. Gower and I have come to an agreement. He’s a partner now.”

            “Gower?” he spit out his name venomously. ‘ _The man who has caused you pain? The man who has caused_ us _pain?’_

            Alys shoved his shoulder. Selendrile had to bite his lip to keep a moan of pain in. “Enough! I told him you wouldn’t let you hurt him.”

 He almost laughed aloud. Then looking back to the sky he responded with no tone, “There isn’t enough time.”

Gower handed Alys the torch and pulled something from his pocket. “This is not as you led me to believe,” he complained. “He was suppose to be fastened to the stake.”

“Just hurry up!” Alys cried. Selendrile could hear the pain in her voice, and how heavy it sounded. If he turned around to see her face, he knew she would have tears in her eyes. ‘ _Cry for me? A murderer? A_ dragon?’ he almost scoffed. She grabbed his wrists and he heard the gasp she almost kept to herself. Alys was looking at his wrists, he was sure of it. Selendrile shook his head, the words not able to come out of his mouth. ‘ _Just leave. Leave me to die. Please.’_ Gower was by Alys, and he put something against the shackle. Selendrile hissed in pain as what he could only assume what Gower was using to cut the shackle, was also iron. A sawing motion was moving his body. There wasn’t much time. He looked up towards the sky.

“This isn’t going to work. There isn’t time. Don’t touch me. You’re too close,” Selendrile could feel himself leaving. As soon as he would die, he would transform into a dragon and then disintegrate into dust. They would both be squashed when that happened.

“What’s going on?” Gower demanded. He stopped cutting away at the shackles.

“Just cut the shackle,” Alys snapped. The sky turned a brighter pink. Selendrile almost screamed, but managed to only hiss in pain when Gower started back up.

“Damnation,” Gower murmured. He had stopped, his hands more than likely tired. Selendrile felt a whole new wave of pain and fell over.

“No time,” he could barely breathe.

“That’s it,” Gower gave up. “I’m not getting any closer.” Alys dropped the torch Gower had her holding, and grabbed the file. Selendrile tried fighting her. She needed to leave. He was going to die and she needed to leave. He was so weak, he could not even stop a fifteen year-old girl. Alys was holding onto his hand for leverage. ‘ _Back and forth. Tick and tock,’_ was all Selendrile could think as Alys sawed with all her might. He jerked his arm up and the band snapped. He transformed into a dragon as soon as the first ray of sun came over the horizon. Alys had fallen onto the ground from the impact when he did this. Selendrile cried out and flew above the tress towards the sun. He still felt the burning impact from the iron cuffs, but he began to heal quickly. A feeling had taken over him. ‘ _I’m not dead,’_ he was surprised. He had prepared for death. ‘ _I’m free. I can fly anywhere. Never again will I get so involved with a human. Never again will I see her face.’ Her_ face… An emotion began to take over Selendrile. ‘ _Alys…’_ against all odds she had saved him. Her stubborn, mule headed self had saved him. Selendrile had never really experienced guilt, but he felt it then. He sighed internally in himself, knowing he had to go back to her. He turned back around, headed to Saint Toby’s. It didn’t take him long to get there. Of course, when he made it, Alys was tied back onto a stake in the middle of a village. The villagers had begun lighting their torches. Selendrile flew towards her, hearing many people scream in fear. His anger took over him and he broke the stake in half, careful not to hurt Alys in the process. What was the point of a rescue mission if you hurt the person you were trying to save anyways? Selendrile turned and blew fire above the townspeople’s heads. He then turned to the tin shop and blew fire on that, too. Gower deserved it anyways for taking over her father’s shop. Gower had ran away when Selendrile was close. Selendrile then turned to Alys, and breathed fire, _very carefully_ , as to not set her on fire, but the stake so she could be free. He grabbed her arms and flew, dropping her on a bale of hay when they were miles away from Saint Toby’s. His body switched into human form without thinking, landing next to her. Selendrile grabbed her by the shoulders, and looked at her face. He was searching for any harm, or emotion, knowing he couldn’t bear it if he saw sadness or betrayal for leaving her in her eyes.

“Thank you for rescuing me…” she trailed off.

“Your welcome,” he replied without thinking about it. “So, does this mean no more revenge?”

“No more revenge… I didn’t like it. I felt worse after than before, And I’m very, very sorry Atherton died…” he could see the guilt in Alys’ eyes when she confessed. “I assume it works out better for you when you get revenge on those who hurt you…?” he could hear the question in her voice. He almost laughed, but instead he sighed and shook his head. ‘ _This girl is so naïve.’_

“Do you want to go back?” He knew if she did, they’d just put her back on the stake.

“No. They’ll never be able to forgive me.”

“Then, is there some other place you’d like me to take you?”

“There were several kind people in Griswold who were willing to take me on. I may go back there,” Alys sighed. “Or, I could find a new place entirely. I don’t think that’s impossible as I used to think it was.”

Selendrile could not look at her at what he were to suggest next. Emotions were… a horrible feeling. “Or… you could stay with me…”

Alys seemed startled. “Do you mean it?”

He shouldn’t have said anything; the suggestion was stupid. Of course she wouldn’t want to stay with a _dragon,_ a _fey,_ a _freak._ “Perhaps…”

She looked down, disappointed. “I see…”

Selendrile could see sadness in her eyes. He swallowed his pride. “Yes…” he whispered. “Yes. I mean it.”

“Well, then. In that case, I will,” Selendrile could see the determination in her eyes as she said this to him. She was willing to make this work. ‘ _Oh Alys… What have you done to me?’_


	2. Chapter 2

                “Alys… Psst… Wake up.” Alys heard someone whisper. She woke up, being shaken. She groaned.

            “Just … Five more hours…” she mumbled still half asleep.

            “Hours?”

            “I said what I said,” she replied and turned back onto her side. Alys heard Selendrile’s throaty chuckle. Even though she was half asleep, her stomach felt like it had butterflies when she heard his laugh.

            “Come on. We have to get going,” Selendrile’s voice turned serious. Alys turned around to face him.

            “Wait… Where are we going?”

            “Some where… Secluded…” Selendrile trailed off. He moved one of his fingers towards one of the strands of her hair that had fallen into her face, and pushed it back behind her ear. She blushed and looked down. They weren’t officially courting, but she prayed to God every night it would be soon. It had been two months since they decided to travel together. Two long months of moving to each inn, and two long months of them side stepping their feelings for one another. They hadn’t kissed since she gave him the small little peck before she ran to Saint Toby’s to save his life. Selendrile stood up. “Get dressed into some day clothes. I doubt you want to go outside in your night clothes. Meet me outside, I already packed.”

            Alys groaned and stood up, slowly. ‘ _He better be saying he’ll court me, or I’ll rip him to shreds for this.’_

**XXX**

            Alys went outside to where Selendrile said he would be waiting. Sure enough, she saw his long, gorgeous, blond hair glow in the night. He was so beautiful; it physically hurt to look at him. “Okay, I’m ready!” Selendrile turned around and raised one of his eyebrows.

            “Let’s go.” He grabbed her hand, running towards the city gates. Confused, Alys tried keeping up with him, almost tripping over her feet since he held onto her hand.

            “Selendrile, where are we going,” she frowned. “Why are you in such a hurry?” He didn’t answer and kept running, dragging Alys along. Stubborn, Alys went limp. She immediately made impact with the ground, face first. ‘ _That was a mistake.’_ She groaned. Selendrile, impatient, picked her up off the ground, and carried her like she was his bride. She blushed instantly. “ _Selendrile! Put me down!”_ she yelled, trying to squirm. He kept running.

            “I’m stronger than you Alys; Don’t even try,” he smirked.

            “Dragons…” Alys muttered, and rolled her eyes.

            “Once, we’re secluded, I’ll fly, but it’s not exactly the smart thing to transform into a dragon in a village.”

            Alys sighed. “Fine, but I’m still annoyed,” she tried to cross her arms for added effort, but it was hard, considering she was squished between Selendrile’s chest and his arms.

            Selendrile gave her a rare smile, and her breathing hitched, “I know.” He had finally reached the gates, but he ran farther, making sure it was okay to change form. He had finally set her back down on the ground. Selendrile began to strip down, and Alys turned around.

            “You can at least give me a warning before you do that.”

            “Like you don’t want to look,” he scoffed. He sounded so smug. Alys blushed.

            “It doesn’t matter _if_ I wanted to.” God knew she did, and she was sure Selendrile knew, too. “It’s the matter of it being appropriate.”

            “No one is around. It’s night and there’s wolves. If it were a matter of being appropriate, Alys, no one would know. Besides, I _am_ about to be a dragon. I would have to make sure no one saw _that,_ either _._ ” He had a point, but as stubborn as she was, Alys did not turn around. She would be standing there, red in the face, and he would laugh at her innocence. Not like he wasn’t already laughing now.

            “Are you done yet?” Selendrile didn’t respond. Alys turned around to face him and immediately turned back around, heat crept up her face. “ _Selendrile_!” she shrieked.  He roared in laughter. Alys turned back around, with her head high to make sure she did not see _that_ part again. His head was thrown back, and his teeth gleamed in the moonlight. ‘ _He’s so beautiful.’_ Alys had never seen him laugh before. Not like this. “Have you finished laughing?” she snapped.

            “Your… face…” he was almost giggling now, his laughter starting to die. Selendrile then made a funny face, trying to imitate hers. Alys fought a smile, still annoyed and upset at him tricking her to turn around.

            “It wasn’t that funny… And I did _not_ make that face!”

            “Yeah. Okay,” Selendrile chuckled, his hands up in the air. “All I’m saying, is that it shouldn’t matter what’s proper or improper. Who cares anyways?”

            “ _I_ care,” Alys said stubbornly.

            “Uh-huh. Why do you care?”

            “Well…. B-because…” Alys tried to think.

            “ _Exactly._ Humans are so weird. They have these rules of what’s right and wrong, but they’re all hypocrites. You know what I say, Alys? _Fuck_ them. _Fuck_ humans. They pretend to know _everything_ when they don’t even know _half_ of anything. Did you know the world isn’t flat? That there’s a whole other _side_ of the world that people don’t know about? Did you know that there’s an _entire other side_ where they don’t _burn_ people at the stake?” Alys flinched when he mentioned the words ‘ _burn’_ and ‘ _stake’._ Selendrile’s violet eyes softened. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to say that… It’s just… People don’t know _anything_.” He reached out and grabbed her arm, pulling her towards him. His arms wrapped around her waist, and he put his head in the crook of her neck. Alys couldn’t breathe. He was holding her. For once in her life, she couldn’t speak. She had no words to describe the emotions running through her at this moment. She couldn’t help but think how _right_ it felt for him to be holding her. Selendrile never spoke so much emotion, and he had _never_ hugged her before. He sighed and pulled away from her. “Ready?”

            “As much as I’ll ever be,” Alys said breathless. He turned around and looked up at the sky. He looked so free. Alys felt an ache in her heart, to reach out to him. She didn’t think about him being naked in front of her; it didn’t cross her mind. Selendrile changed his form, and Alys bent down to pick up his clothes. His gold scales glistened and she went up to him, petting him. She climbed onto his back, ready for their next adventure together. If he were really telling the truth about the other side of the world, maybe they could go there and stay. Selendrile started flight, and Alys looked up into the sky wistfully. ‘ _Yeah… I could stay there with him…’_ she thought as she looked back down to Selendrile’s dragon face, ‘ _It wouldn’t be so bad.’_

**XXX**

            Alys didn’t realize she was drifting off to sleep until she felt Selendrile making the motion of his wings to land. When he landed, Alys dropped down on to the ground, and put down his clothes. Alys looked around, taking in their surrondings, while he dressed. “Where are we?” inquired Alys.

            “A clearing I found one day. There’s a lake near-by. It’s a wonderful place,” Alys was surprised he had actually answered her. He was so different tonight. Selendrile began walking towards, what only Alys could guess, the lake. She followed him of course and they chatted. Sometimes, Selendrile would throw his head back in laughter at what she said. He was so carefree, which she had never seen before. He was usually so cold and aloof.

            “What you said, about the other side of the world, is it true?” Alys could not help but ask, her curiosity always starving, begging for more information.

            “Yes. It’s true… There aren’t that many people there, considering no one knows about it,” he gave a small smile.

            “Sounds perfect… People suck.” Selendrile laughed harder than when he tricked her earlier.

            “Yes, Alys, people do in fact _suck.”_

            After a while, the thick tress became skinner, bit by bit. They had reached the lake. The trees were circled around it, and the moon reflected off the water. “It’s so beautiful here,” Alys whispered in awe.

            “Yeah… I guess it is,” Selendrile shrugged. Alys rolled her eyes. ‘ _Typical.’_ He grabbed her hand and led her by the water. His hand moved away from hers, and went towards his shirt.

            “What are you doing?” Alys demanded.

            “Taking of my clothes…? Don’t be such a prude, Alys. I’m leaving my under clothes on. Do you not know how to swim?” He kept stripping, and splashed into the water.

            “We’re swimming?”

            “Yeah. You stink,” Selendrile stated.

            “I do _not_ stink,” she replied, angrily. “If anything, _you_ stink since you transform into animals.” Selendrile rolled his eyes.

            “Are you coming in or not?” He asked.

            Alys sighed, and stripped down to her small clothes. ‘ _Damn him being half naked. With his stupid beautiful hair.’_ She splashed into the water next to him. It was not hot outside, but the water felt so nice. Her feet touched the mushy ground, and she pushed herself up to float on her back. Selendrile walked over to her.

            “Alys...” His eyes turned serious. Confused, Alys stood back up and turned to look at him.

            “Yes, Selendrile?” she asked. He closed the distance between them and grabbed one of her hands, and he brushed her hair behind her ear once more.

            He moved her hand to his chest, where his heart would be. “Can you tell me what I’m feeling right now?” Alys swallowed a lump in her throat as she felt his heart beating quickly. Not knowing how to respond, Alys blushed and grabbed his other hand and put it on her heart, knowing it was going just as fast as his. They were standing in the middle of the lake, under the moonlight, with each other’s hands on one another’s heart. “Alys… You mean so much to me… I don’t know what this feeling is. I have never encountered it before.” He was staring intensely into her eyes

            “It’s okay. I haven’t felt it in this context before.”

            “Felt what in what context?”

            “Love…” Alys whispered. She was afraid to say it out loud.

            “Love…” Selendrile trailed off and looked away. “Funny, isn’t it? A dragon. In love. With a _human_.”

            Alys frowned. “I don’t find it funny at all. It’s heartbreaking. How does this work? How _will_ it work? Don’t you age slower than I do? Even if we could find a way for it to work, how...?” ‘ _How will I stay alive long enough to live with you?’_

            “We’ll make it work. Hell, we made Saint Toby’s work,” Selendrile moved his hand up to her cheek, and leaned in. Alys closed her eyes tilting her head up. His lips met hers in a slow kiss. Their mouths moved together slowly; Alys let out a happy sigh. He moved his kisses down her neck, and they moved out of the water. Selendrile continued kissing her until they reached the bank.

            “Court me,” Alys whispered to him between kisses.

            “Court you? What does that mean?” He pulled back to look at her, confused.

            “Like… You know… Get me flowers, hold my hand… Stuff like that,” Alys replied shyly. “Make me yours…”

            “You mean-?”

            “No! Oh God, Selendrile! Not like that… Not until we can figure this thing out. I just mean… Ugh nevermind!” Alys felt so stupid. She shouldn’t have said that. ‘Court _me? What was I thinking?’_ Her hands went to her face in embarrassment. She immediately felt hands on hers, pulling them away from her face gently.

            “Alys… Look at me…”

Slowly, she looked up. Amusement danced in his purple eyes. “We’ll figure it out. Okay? And isn’t loving you already courting you?” Selendrile asked. Alys blushed and looked down; butterflies danced in her stomach.

“I love you,” she whispered.

“Look at me when you say that or I’ll think you’re lying,” he teased.

Alys looked up and glared at him. “I love you, okay?”

Selendrile shrugged. “I think if you truly loved me, you wouldn’t be using that tone of voice with me.”

“If I didn’t love you, I would be saying it all nice and sweet!”

Selendrile thought about her response. “Touché, my dear, sweet, Alys.” He leaned his head back down and kissed her. Alys could never feel happier.

 

_A/N: This was a really, really long chapter, lol._


End file.
